


Warm Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki cuddles.





	Warm Nights

‘Good morning!’

Hijikata rubbed his eyes groggily with one of the sleeves of his yukata and pulled the covers up to his head, hoping that the permy would leave him alone. Since the sunlight isn’t shining harshly on his face and the quiet stillness of the Shinsengumi headquarters (which is unusual with the likes of Sougo around), he can only assume that it’s not even 6 in the morning.

Why is this guy even here anyway? Sure, sometimes he would come at odd hours for either a) to fuck or b) just… cuddle. Hijikata never thought he would do any of those things with this permy here but somehow they tripped and got tangled with each other along the way and he would rather just leave it at that. 

He’s just afraid if he messed up somewhere and everything they had would just disappear like  
dust.

Speaking of the perm head, he has already crawled into his futon and wrapped one of his arms on him, his forehead pressing warmly against Hijikata’s neck. His eyelids are too tired to open and he doesn’t even make any movement to let the perm in since Gintoki’s having no problem doing that for him.

‘Why are you even here?’ Hijikata mumbled quietly with a raspy voice. He was in the middle of an actual good sleep after days of restless ones. His shifts had begun ending later than usual because of the alarmingly increasing crime rates which exclusively targeted women and children. He had caught about 3 people trying to hurt and even abduct innocent people from the past few days and needless to say, he is beat.

‘Hmm,’ Gintoki buried his face on the nape of his neck and pressed himself even closer to Hijikata and slid another arm under his waist, interlocking his fingers together. The gesture is making him feel a little awkward and to an extent, embarrassed. He’s now wide awake and highly aware of the practically nonexistent distance between them which might be the cause of the sudden rise in his temperature. 

They were in even more questionable positions before but he still can’t get used to this kind of predicament, maybe it’s because of the intimacy of it, all he knows that it’s making him feel warm feelings that an adult (especially like him) shouldn’t be feeling. 

He’s not complaining, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from 2015 that I never got to finish.


End file.
